


Redaction

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: General Hux makes the mistake of bedding Snoke's newly acquired prized pupil. Years later, now free of Snoke's influence, Supreme leader Kylo Ren and General Hux have the opportunity to reconcile.





	Redaction

Hux didn’t expect their leader to be quite as he is and half wonders if rogue jedi youths just picked him out of default of being the eldest and tallest. Yet, Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered the Finalizer to take on the ragtag group of delinquents on as passengers of the highest importance. Nothing about the young man's freckled face and dark wild hair declared this importance. But, Hux is well aware that looks can be deceiving. The man’s charges all scuttle closely behind the youth like little ducklings. He is soft with them, reassuring. 

You could almost say that he is just yielding if it weren’t for the piercing gaze. Hux studies him and sees the power in the way he moves, he has killed even if he is still young. But there are those wet fuckable lips and the way he reaches out to the others just as they cling to him. The man is soft in the way that a wound is tender. 

It’s easy to lure him away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hux presses the tender thing back into the wall of the fresher after stripping him of the scorched robes he wears.

“Name?” he asks as he works a lather into the boy’s sooty hair.

“What?” 

“Your name, what is it.” Hux presses.

“I’m.. I” 

He’s crying the pitiful thing. Now more than ever Hux is sure supreme leader won't mind him despoiling the young thing. His partner remains silent as Hux sees to his sanitation. The name doesn’t matter much to him any way.

“You are to address me a General or Sir and nothing else. Understood?”

The boy nods as Hux leads him from the fresher and hands him a towel to dry with. No-name is only half successful and stands in the fresher door helpless as hux turns down the bed. 

“Get over here.” he instructs. 

The boy scrambles, his undried tresses dripping onto the floor and sheets. 

“There you are.” Hux coos reassuringly while rubbing circles into the young man's hips. He hadn’t expected any initiative but the boy leans in wet lips trembling. Hux pulls back. That can’t be allowed. If he chooses to indulge the boy in a kis it will be on his terms. Hux laces a hand through the wet hair at the back of the boys neck and pulls back, strokes at the shell one of the reddened ears with his thumb, and brings their foreheads together. 

“You’ll ask permission next time.” he states rising to his knees and plundering the nameless mouth with unexpected force. The boy moans and allows himself to be pulled down, turned over and otherwise maneuvered without an inch of protest. Hux traces one long finger down his spine before kneading at his ass and parting the soft flesh to tease at his hole. The boy lets out a shaky breath. 

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

“Yes.” he answers but the answer is too quick, almost petulant. 

“No,” Hux corrects and another shaking gasp is all the response he gets. He uncaps the lube and warms it between his thumb and fore finger. “Relax,” Hux instructs as he slips one finger in experimentally. The youth jerks away and Hux presses down on the small of his back to still him. This won’t work tonight, not what he had had in mind. But still there is a warm body in his bed and it seems such a shame to waste that. He withdraws his finger and removes his hand.

“Sit up for me.” The boy obeys, looking at him through bleary eyes.

“I can,” He protests, almost as if he had read Hux’s mind, “ I can. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Whatever gave you an idea like that?” Hux asks settling into the young man’s lap. His erection is still prominent despite his palpable nervousness. Hux strokes at the pale lean chest pinches and kisses at the darkened nipples, lets his other hand wander further downward as he works the youth into a deeper fever-lust. 

He grabs the lube again, slicks up their cocks in one hand while engaging his partner in a desperately uncoordinated kiss. He reaches his other hand back to prepare himself perfunctorily. When he’s ready he pulls them more closely together rises to his knees and slips on the young mans cock. He’s well endowed and Hux savors it even though it’s not what he planned for this evening. 

Its easy to imagine though, the youth stares at him with his wet dark eyes,willing, submissive almost pained. Hux riding him reduces the youth to a moaning panting mess. It's to much for him and the boy comes too quickly collapsing back onto the bed. Hux rides him through his orgasm. Belatedly, he regrets the slick mess made as he pulls off. Hux lazily brings himself to completion across the chest and face of his nameless lover.

_ Nameless and staminaless.  _  Hux thinks collapsing beside the other’s prone form. He Cards through the dark hair briefly.  _ Pretty though, trainable.  _ But he won’t have the time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hux wakes to the blare of his com. Its a few hours before the beginning of the cycle, even longer until they reach Snoke’s flagship.  

“Supreme Leader Snoke requires that you speak with him urgently! Sir.” the frightened communications officer informs.

“Yes,” Hux says trying to sound sure of himself, “I’ll take it in my office.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux dresses quickly and moves to the adjoining room where a sneering blue hologram of Snoke is already waiting for him. When Snoke finally deigns to speak his voice is much softer, more controlled than Hux has ever heard it before.

“General. Do you know the magnitude of what you have done?”

“No, Sir,” Hux answers timidly. The man sleeping in the next room had hardly been worth this much trouble. Snoke laughs, It’s a deep rasping thing that chills Hux’s bones.

“So, my apprentice is inexperienced is he?”

“Your, what?”

“That young man sleeping in your bed, covered in your filth is someone I have spent a great deal of time manipulating, pressuring, whispering to. I’ve spent years making sure his life is full of nothing but anguish and when he finally decides to come to me for safety and relief, YOU give him comfort!” Snoke says with disgust.

“If he is to be loyal to the first order wouldn't a warm welcome do no harm.” Hux Suggests.

“He is to be loyal to me!” Snoke hisses “I have half a mind to kill you where you stand, General.” Snoke pauses “But it wouldn't do for me to take you from him.” He leans in “If you value your life, here is what you must do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben wakes alone. He’s not entirely sure where he is, and curses himself for leaving the others for so long. Still, it’s cold on the First Order star destroyer and he can’t quite bring himself to leave the warmth of the bed. He feels peaceful for the first in a long time. No one here but Snoke knows who he is. He’s safe from his family and anyone else who would want to kill him or deny him the rights to being who he is. 

He wonders about the red headed general, would he still respect the heir of Lord Vader after what they had done last night? Ben supposes it doesn't really matter. Snoke has not yet trained him to realize his full potential.  By the time they were done the general would have no idea who he was. It felt good to enjoy himself without the threat of consequence.

Maybe if Ben stayed until the general returned they could go again. He knows last night he was being held back on. But he could be more persuasive, more insistent. 

As if beckoned by his will the general returns.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hux enters and strips his hands of their gloves. The supreme leader has set this task before him but that doesn’t mean he can't enjoy feeling that soft yielding skin against his hands again.

“Where did you go?” The boy asks. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He tries again. Hux does his best to look through him, to not linger on the wide eyes or the bitten lips or the beauty marks that dot his face.  _ If you value your life… _

Hux moves to the stand at the edge of the bed and takes the boy’s chin in hand.There is so much want and trust in his eyes. 

“You were a disgrace last night.” Hux says. The boy pulls his face away fantasy smashed. “You’re going to make it up to me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Years Later, After the battle of Crait

The fantasy gives Hux some relief when he finds his power lacking, the nameless passenger, the reddened lips, sheets crumpled around the pale lithe body as he desperately tries to keep his modesty after being expelled from Hux’s quarters. Hus isn’t even sure that the encounter was real at this point. He can't quite make out the boys face or why exactly he had been on board. 

But he loves feeling the power he has over him in this particular redacted fantasy. 

“General!” The new supreme leader’s voice  breaks his concentration.

“Not now Ren.” He’s holed himself up in the command shuttles med bay, trying to attend to his wounds. The pain killers would take a while to have effect. In the meantime next best thing was to mask it with pleasure. Ren forces his way in against his wishes.

“What have you been…” Ren starts to ask while lightly probing the general’s mind.

“It’s my own business.” Hux clips. Ren slams him against the bulkhead, Probing deeper, unearthing the fantasy in such detail that Hux can’t even recall on his own.

“Show me.” Ren grits out through his teeth. 

\----

_ “You were a disgrace last night.” Hux says. The boy pulls his face away fantasy smashed. “You’re going to make it up to me.” _

_ The boy now undoubtedly has Ren’s face. Younger, softer, but still his. Hux feels himself push the supple body back into the bed. Senses his partners wariness, his resistance that comes to late. The kiss is all teeth. He tastes blood as he breaks the swollen lips, pulls back as he tries to maneuver the struggling legs apart. Pushes the tear streaked gaze away from him. Thrusts in. Pulls out. Muffles the screams with a pillow held in place by his forearm. Takes his time to near completion. Pushes the sob wracked body until it’s nearly boneless under him. Toys with the limp cock stroking and pinching in disappointment. ‘I thought this was what you wanted’   Murmurs little praising insults as he finishes. ‘What a slut, that’s a good little fuck doll’  _

_ He takes the boy by the wrist and throws him trembling out into the hall when he’s finished. Slumps against the closed door disgusted by his own softening bloodstained cock and uniform, and reports completion of the task to Supreme Leader Snoke. _

\----

“Of course, Snoke was in on it. He wouldn't let me call on the force ” Ren whispers finally releasing his hold. He seats himself on the med table. “All the things he’s tainted, changed, manipulated, he probably told you to do it! to approach me!”

“No, I… I thought you were beautiful.” Hux protests it’s partially the truth

“Don’t lie.” Kylo retorts but there is hardly any fire behind it.

“And you were vulnerable, and in need of a shower.” Hux doesnt know quite what compels him to sit and stroke at Ren’s ash flecked hair, but there is that needy gaze again.“I think Snoke wanted us at odds.” Hux says suddenly, pulling his hand away “to keep us needing him, guarantee our self destruct in the event that he…”

“Yeah.” Kylo pokes at one of Hux’s bruises. Hux winces and slaps at the gloved hand.

“You petty little kriff what did you do that for!”

“You’re uh, vulnerable and in need of a shower too.” Kylo says to the ceiling. 

_ After all these years still inept?   _ Hux thinks.

“What are you getting at?”  Hux asks.

“want a chance to replay your fantasy, General?”

“Your mad. And I’m in no condition.” He tries to stand but Ren holds him back.

“But it could go our way this time,” he offers desperately “it’d be a better way to self destruct.”

Hux looks into Ren’s eyes. They are soft and wet. But soft in the way a bruise is tender and wet in the way a wound seeps. Kylo grips at him forcefully as though he might bleed to death if Hux refuses, as if only in breaking each other they might mend. He leans in and Hux lets him brush their lips together tentatively. 

“Ren.” Hux whispers. For the first time it’s not a chastisement, only a name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @kyloisadisneyprincess !!!


End file.
